The Day the Earth Rotated Clockwise
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: Dr.Doofenshmirtz creates an opposite-inator and ends up succeeding in his plan to make everything opposite. Everyone forgets how they used to act, couples have changed and attitudes are messed up. How will things ever get back to normal?


It was the middle of the night. Perry jumped off Phineas's bed and into the laundry transporter. He arrived at OWCA in seconds.

"Sorry to wake you up Agent P, it looks like Doofenshmirtz is getting a head start on his evil scheme. It seems he is building an opposite-inator, I'm not sure about the evil purpose but get out there and stop it!" Major Monogram ordered. Perry saluted and then was transported to Doofenshmirtz's apartment.

Perry busted through the door and ended up jumping in his trap.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! I bet you are wondering why I'm creating evil at such an early hour. Well I have to drive my daughter Vanessa to summer camp later so I decided to just get the evil done early on so I wouldn't have to worry about it later," Doofenshmirtz rambled and then he walked over to a big machine and pulled off the table cloth that was covering it, "Behold! My opposite-inator!"

Perry looked at him with a bored look on his face.

"I bet you are thinking why I would want to build an opposite-inator? Well since everything always goes wrong in my life I realized that if everything was opposite than everything would always go right in my life!" Doofenshmirtz slowly began to move his hand toward the on button. He looked over at Perry who was still trapped, "You know you have usually escaped by this point, it's just a little strange you are still trapped."

Perry yawned and then fell asleep in his trap. Doofenshmirtz moved his finger toward the button and finally pressed it. All of a sudden a purple ray spread across the room and over the entire world.

Phineas and Ferb sat up in their beds and then looked over at the clock, it was noon. "Wow, we are up early," Ferb commented. Phineas nodded. The boys got up out of their beds and slowly got dressed. They dragged their feet as they walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning brothers, did you have a good sleep?" Candace smiled as she flipped pancakes.

"Eh," Phineas replied.

Candace grabbed the pancakes and walked over to the boys and sat down with them, "Mom and Dad are going to be out all day so would you guys like to play outside or go to the park?"

"No, we are just going to sit in the dark and play video games," Ferb replied.

"Ok well Albert, Stacy and Jeremy are coming over for a double date so you two will have the whole day to yourselves," Candace stated.

"Is Irving going to come with Albert?" Ferb asked.

"No, Albert said he is going skateboarding with Baljeet," Candace replied.

"Oh ok," Ferb replied and then once him and Phineas finished eating they went back up to their rooms.

Soon the doorbell rang and Candace rushed over to the door. Standing in the door way was Albert, and Jeremy with his arm around Stacy. Candace leaned toward Albert and kissed him. Then she welcomed everyone in.

Isabella held tightly onto some wild flowers as she walked toward the boy of her dreams, "Hey Baljeet, whacha doing?"

"Irving and I are skateboarding and then we are going to go beat up some nerds," Baljeet replied.

"Cool can I join you?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"No, you're a girl. Just stand by us and look pretty," Irving answered.

Isabella's head dropped but she nodded, then walked over to a bench and sat down. She sighed and looked down at the flowers in her hands. She began pulled off petals while chanting, "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." The flower ended up as love. Isabella looked up at Baljeet and waved. He waved back and then blew her a kiss. Isabella sighed lovingly.

Phineas came out of his room and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some water. He looked out of the window and noticed Buford walking towards his house. Phineas opened the door and walked over to him. Like always Buford held tightly onto his math book.

"Hey Phineas, can I hang out with you? I'm scared Baljeet will find me and beat me up again," Buford asked. Phineas nodded and then the two boys walked inside and up to Phineas's room.

After a few hours of playing video games, Buford remembered something, "Phineas, I'm supposed to give some notes to a girl in my advanced science class but I'm still too scared of Baljeet. Will you go for me?"

Phineas nodded and then Buford handed him the notes. "She lives in an apartment building with her dad on the 45th floor, here is the exact address," Buford hand him a piece of paper and then Buford and Ferb continued playing video games.

Phineas grabbed his bike out of the garage and then biked to the girl's house. He arrived at a large purple apartment building that was shaped like a pipe wrench. He went to walk inside but the door was locked so he pressed the apartment number on the intercom.

"Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Hi I'm Phineas, I'm looking for Vanessa. I have some science notes for her."

"Ok, I opened the door," the female voice replied.

Phineas pulled open the door and rode the elevator to the 45th floor. Once he got to the apartment, he knocked on the door. Then a beautiful teenage girl opened the door, Phineas's jaw dropped.

"Hi I'm Vanessa, come on in," she greeted.

Phineas walked in and noticed who he presumed to be her parents sitting at the kitchen table. They smiled at him and went back to their civil conversation. Vanessa led Phineas into the living room and then she sat down on the couch.

"What's that?" Phineas asked as he pointed at the huge machine in the middle of the room.

"I have no idea, it just kinda showed up here," Vanessa replied.

Phineas walked over to it and began to inspect it. He leaned down to tear it open but ended up hitting his head. He fell back onto the floor and passed out.

He awoke to the sight of Vanessa's face. She helped him up and then he asked, "Where am I?"

"You are at my house delivering some science notes to me from Buford," Vanessa replied.

"But Buford is failing science why would you want his notes?" Phineas asked.

"Buford is the best student in my science class."

Phineas started to become extremely confused. He quickly gave the notes to Vanessa and then said goodbye. He ran outside started biking. His instincts lead him to Isabella's house.

"I'm sorry Phineas but Isabella isn't here, she is at the skate park with Baljeet and Irving," Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said.

"Thank you for your help, I guess I will go check at the skate park," Phineas replied.

"Wow Phineas, you sure are starting to get chatty."

"What do you mean? I always talk a lot," Phineas stated.

"Anyway, good luck finding Isabella!"

Phineas got onto his bike and became even more confused. He had always been a talkative guy why would Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro think any different?

He arrived at the skate park to see Irving and Baljeet skateboarding and doing fancy tricks while Isabella sat on a bench nearby. Phineas walked over to Isabella and sat down beside her. "Hey Isabella."

"Hey, your Phineas right?" she replied.

"Um yeah, we have known each other since we were little kids," Phineas replied.

"So what are you doing here?" Isabella asked as she watched Baljeet skate board.

"Well I wanted to hang out with you," Phineas smiled.

"Well I'm kind of busy, can we do it some other time?" Isabella asked.

"Um yeah sure," Phineas replied. Yet again he was confused by what had happened but he just go on his bike and rode home.

Everything seemed normal as he walked in the door of his house but the second he walked into the living room, he knew something was wrong. He noticed Candace snuggled up to Irving while Jeremy cuddled with Stacy as they watched a movie.

"Um Candace?" Phineas asked.

"Oh hi Phineas, how is your day going?" Candace asked.

"Um good, did you and Jeremy break up or something?" Phineas asked.

"We never dated," Jeremy answered.

Phineas walked out of the living room and up to his bedroom. He opened the door and was confused to see Ferb and nerdy looking Buford playing video games.

"What are you guys doing?" Phineas asked.

"We are playing video games, grab a controller and join us," Ferb replied.

"Why are you guys playing video games? It's a beautiful day out!" Phineas stated.

"So?" Ferb replied.

"Okay something weird is going on here, everyone is acting... opposite!" Everything snapped together in Phineas's mind, that machine must have made everything opposite!

Phineas rushed out of his room and grabbed his bike. Then he quickly biked back to Vanessa's house. He rang the intercom and Vanessa answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Vanessa its Phineas, I need to talk to you!" Phineas exclaimed then he heard the door click open. He pulled open the door and ran up the stairs to Vanessa's apartment. He wildly knocked on the door and Vanessa pulled it open.

"So what's up?" Vanessa asked.

"I think that weird machine in your living room is making everyone act weird," Phineas commented.

"Really?"

Phineas rushed inside. He went over to the machine and began to examine it. He noticed a self distrust button and decided to push it. The machine exploded and the purple ray reappeared and traced over the world again.

Candace looked up to see herself snuggling with Albert! She screamed and at the same time so did Stacy and Jeremy. "What is going on?" Candace screamed, "I bet Phineas and Ferb have something to do with this!"

She ran upstairs to Phineas and Ferb's room. She opened the door and yelled, "What are you two up to!" Then she looked around and asked, "Where's Phineas?"

Ferb shrugged.

"What am I doing here?" Buford asked and then he stormed out.

Then Phineas opened the door and walked into his bedroom.

"What are you two up to?" Candace exclaimed.

Phineas smiled and then hugged Candace. Candace was confused at first and then she hugged him back.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal," Phineas whispered to himself.


End file.
